Switches have been known heretofore that have included features affording opening thereof under contact sticking or welding conditions. For example, positive action switches such as shown in H. W. Hults U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,134, dated May 15, 1962 have been provided with an operating mechanism whereby the operating lever positively and unyieldingly transmits force to the movable contactor to provide shear for breaking any weld. While these prior switches have been useful for their intended purpose, this invention relates to a safety-disconnect switch that does not rely on forcibly opening welded contacts but instead opens a separate connection in the circuit under such conditions.